Rider Wannabe
by Jellylegs1
Summary: Atelier is a young girl who has forever dreamed of defying her mother and becoming a fighter. She's done that at the age of 14 but now that she's at the palace will she be able to prove herself and save the kingdom's youngest prince. You'll have to read i


Chapter 1  
  
Atelier laughed as her father did the flips that had made him so famous. Her father was Matthew Andale a retired acrobat. Her mother barely approved of his former work but since the king had asked him to put on the show to keep the children of the nobles busy while there was a party held in honour of Prince Roald and princess Shinkokami's first wedding anniversary she could bare with it. There weren't all that many children there considering the amount of adults at the party but there were enough that the laughter was heard from two wings over. Atelier looked at the youngest child of the king and queen, Jasson. It was rumoured that if he liked her father's performance then her family would be required to stay in the city for another month for his party. Atelier made a face at that. She missed her home and her friends already! How was she going to hold up for another month. She thought of her secret lessons in fighting with a man named Jarek. He'd took her under his wing ever since he'd found her in the alley having her groceries stolen by a few street rat boys. Jarek had chased them off and had offered to give her lessons in fighting. She hadn't asked her mother or anyone because she had known that she would have a fit attack. She would yell and scream and throw things, Atelier had known. As it was now her parents still didn't know. Not that 'Lia minded or anything. She was brought back to the present by the yelling and screaming of maids. Someone had entered the room through a window and had a knife aimed at Prince Jasson. A maid was already bleeding from the stomach, having tried to stop the man. Atelier's father started pulling out a belt knife but the man grabbed Ateliers mother, stopping him where he was. The man put the knife to her throat. Isabella, 'Lia's sister ran towards the man. "Isa, no!" Atelier screamed. " Let go of mummy!" she screamed and kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. The assassin just laughed and slapped her across her face. Atelier raced forward and caught hold of her little sister before she fell on the floor. Backing away she stared at the man who held her mother captive. "What do you want?" she whispered. He grinned showing her gaps where his teeth had been. "It's not what I want, it's what King Maggur wants. And he wants the darling prince there." He said. To Atelier he absolutely disgusted her. He motioned for her father to drop his knife and then let go of Ateliers mother. This is my chance, Atelier thought, maybe the knife that Gavin gave me last midwinter will help. She quickly unsheathed it. She had laughed when Gavin had given it to her, saying that she'd probably never have an occasion to use it. Little did she know that this was her chance to prove to her father and mother that she could be a rider, like she always had wanted to. As the blond and blue-eyed man moved towards the Prince, she sprang into action, attacking him on his right side. He almost didn't block it. Atelier sprang back with a flip that her father had taught her, not wanting to get caught in his powerful swing. "Atelier?" her father cried out. 'Lia gritted her teeth. "Not now, Da." She needed to concentrate on the fight at hand. "Someone go for help!" she yelled as the obviously Scanran attacked. She felt rather than saw the Prince next to her, protecting her left as she protected his right. Two kids make the fight much easier, she thought grimly, as Jasson attacked the Scanran as well as her. They fought together as if they knew which way the other would go. But when the Scanran pushed at Jasson, then suddenly changed direction and attacked her, she was caught off her guard. She noticed it at the last moment and jumped to one side. I was too slow, was Ateliers last thought before his blade ran through her arm, nearly separating it from her body. She stumbled away, leaning against the wall for support. Her father ran up to the Scanran, having retrieved his own blade and ran right through him. By that time Ateliers thoughts had slid to a crawl. Her father and the prince rushed over to where she was slumped. Atelier barely responded when her father turned her to see her face. A groan was all she could manage. She heard voices, but they were so far away. Finally, Atelier slipped off into bliss unconsciousness.  
  
Hehehe *author cackles evilly* a nice cliffy.  
  
Send your reviews please! You can flame it if you want, I'll just go off and cry, but hey, what's a girl to do? This is my first fan fic so please be gentle if you do review. Thanx all 


End file.
